


404 Gentlemen's Club

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, Strippers, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, club, just saying daddy, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a worker of Baltimore's finest Gentlemen's club, catering to the wealthy and elite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Graham, can you take this one, please? I really need to make my flight." 

Will smiled at the younger man and rolled his eyes, "Of course I will, Matthew. Now go, have fun on your vacation!" he ushered his friend out of the back room. A trip to Canada was all Matthew had talked about all week, he was going to visit his sister for the weekend, and Will could see how much it meant to him. They had been working here together for almost five years now, he didn't mind picking up Matthew's shift from time to time. He checked himself in a vanity mirror at his station, applying only a hint of blush before making his way to the man in a three piece suit at the front. 

After receiving the man's money for his membership, Jack turned around to scan the room for one of the boys he knew would be able to take care of this one. He locked eyes with Will and could tell his employee was already going to take care of it, he nodded at the man and turned back to the person in front of him. "We look forward to servicing you Doctor, please tell me if there's anything you'll need beyond what my workers can provide." Hannibal smiled at the portly man and gave his thanks, before turning back to see his waiter. 

"My name's Will, let me show you your seat, sir." A young man, Hannibal judged to be in his late twenties or thirties, greeted. He had dark hair, that looked darker than Hannibal guessed it was in the dimly lit building. He was dressed in a black shirt with dark charcoal lines, tucked into a pair of pressed black slacks, that were just a quarter inch too tight, accentuating the curve of the man's bottom that Hannibal had the pleasure of viewing as he was being shown to his booth. 

The 404 Gentlemen's Club, 'Catering to the wealthy and elite of Baltimore', was not a place Hannibal had been before, or ever expected to be at. A psychiatric acquaintance told him about the placed, and asked he at least try it. On the outside, the building was made of black slate stone with natural colors as accents, the inside was dimly lit with clean dark marbled floors. A large glass bar area sat in the middle, separating the building in two. Connecting one end of the bar was a large open kitchen, at least open to see the cooks, working hard on perfectly plating their dishes. On the other end of the bar was a platformed area with several poles connecting to the ceiling, Hannibal could guess would be for the employees to work on later in the evening. 

The walls were lined with large circular booths, curtains were drew at either sides of the booths, allowing privacy if one desired. Some booths already had curtains drawn, waiters giving their customers private shows. Hannibal guessed that the other side of the building was the employee's work stations as well as several rooms his acquaintance had mentioned to him, for when customers wanted a little more than just a show. Hannibal was nearly certain he would never do something like that, it was just not his style, but he did appreciate how professional the place seemed for a club. 

"Will this seating be to your liking daddy?" The young waiter asked him, smiling a playful little smile. "Yes, thank you." He assented, finding himself grinning slightly at the name. He was sure these employees had done and said just about everything to try to earn a decent tip. 

"Would you like a drink while you look at our menu?" The man, Will, asked still smiling, though Hannibal observed that his eye contact needed to be worked on. "Brandy, please." 

The man returned back with a snifter half full of honey colored liquid, "Here you are, big papa." Will smiled, leaning down to place Hannibal's drink on the table. "Thank you, Will." The young man shot him another little smile that Hannibal found charming. "Have you found anything on the menu you like, or anything else?" Will asked him, his voice just as flirtatious as his grin. "Yes." Hannibal simply replied. "But I think I will decline to eat this evening, I have plans prepared at home." Will smiled and nodded, collecting the menu he had set out for his customer. 

"Would you like some company while you drink, daddy?" The young man asked, and Hannibal decided he wanted to observe the man further, so he nodded, taking a slow drink of his Brandy, pleased to find it up to his standards. Will smiled and stepped further into the spacious booth, turning to pull the curtains, clasping them together, taking his time, letting Hannibal's eyes roam over his body. Hannibal was a man to appreciate beauty, and Will was definitely beautiful. 

Will turned slowly around to him, smiling as he took a seat next to him. "Do you have a name or should I keep calling you daddy?" Will asked, biting his plush bottom lip. Hannibal smiled at the boy who sat beside him, "Perhaps I will tell you my name at a later time." Will smiled up at him, legs spreading just enough to brush against Hannibal's. "Mm, well then _Daddy_ , tell me about yourself?" 

Hannibal licked his lips, moving his arm to drape on the top of the seat behind Will, much to the young man's delight, taking that as an invitation to scoot closer. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Hannibal countered with a small smile. 

Will laid a hand lightly on Hannibal's knee, that was crossed over his other leg. "I'm not very interesting." But Will knew he should try to please this customer, could tell he'd pay well. But he also was enjoying the older man's company. He hadn't tried anything yet, plus, he was actually very handsome. 

"I've worked here for five years, my best friend just left for a weekend vacation, and-" Will suddenly grinned, "-and I'm good at making people happy."

Hannibal looked down at Will by his side while the man talked, observing him. He had dark hair, lightly gelled and tastefully brushed to the side. His eye brows were tinted and filled in, forming a slight arch. His eyes were blue and grey, outlined in a thin line of black. He wore a very light blush, resting between his cheek bones and facial hair. The hair wasn't sparse enough to be forgotten stubble, but it wasn't full enough to be a beard, though it was well trimmed and groomed, the darkness of the hair pleasing against the pale skin, made smooth and silk looking by a light layer of powder. His full lips shimmered slightly in the low lamp light, the tell tell hint of lip gloss shining. His long neck seemed to be begging to be claimed, Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he spoke.

"I could make you happy." Will grinned, looking up at him. Hannibal smiled again, smiling more than he had in a whole week. "Your company alone is very pleasing." Hannibal commented, watching how the man would react. A small blush spread out under the artificial blush, making the man glow a delightful red.

Will slowly ran his hand along Hannibal's thigh, never going too far up, never too far away. The young man inched closer, pressing smooth lips against the tanned expanse of his customer's neck. "Why don't you let me make this evening worth your time?" Will asked in a soft voice, lips brushing over the taut skin. 

Hannibal smiled as he took one last sip of his drink, dropping his hand to rub Will's shoulder. "You have made this quite a lovely evening, dear Will. Perhaps we can spend more time another night, I really must be going."

Hannibal almost thought Will was going to pout, and he longed to see the man do just that, but those prefect lips only turned upward after a moment. The young man bit his bottom lip, "I better see you again, daddy, and maybe you'll see more of this." Will slid up from his seat, purposely letting Hannibal's hand graze over his ass, taking his customer's empty glass. 

Hannibal watched as the man sauntered away with the empty snifter, taking it to the bar. He decided now would be the perfect time to go, as he got up, walking to the manager of the club, Jack, slipping him a neat fold of bills, asking him to give it to Will. 

Jack thought it was strange that the new member had asked him to give the money to the man, usually men would give the money to their waiters themselves. He thought it might have been due to bad service, but looking at the crisp bills, guessing there was at least three hundred dollars, he knew the service was fine. 

 

When Will received his tip from Jack, he nearly choked. No one had ever tipped him that good, though, thinking about it, his customer was a strange one. As his shift ended and he cleaned off his make up, so he wouldn't have to do it at home, he could only hope the new member would return soon.

He was disappointed when the man had not returned anymore that weekend, or the following week.


	2. Chapter 2

Will could feel his eyes on him, he couldn't see him, but he knew he was being watched, even with the lights much lower and flashing all around him. 

He did one last swing down the pole, dropping low and slowly bringing himself back up, earning him cat calls and getting bills stuffed into his lace up thong as he neared the crowd. It was just a guess, but he felt like the man would be in the same booth he was last time, watching him with those critical eyes. He was a month behind on rent, and he desperately needed to get caught back up, he was hoping he could earn it tonight. 

Hannibal knew he was in for when he walked into the club. On a Friday night, he knew the place would be crowded, but he wanted to see the young man again. Something about him too alluring to try to ignore.

Accompanied by several other men, Will was on the stage when he took his seat in the same booth as before, he could see the man perfectly.

His hair had fallen out of its hold, and sweat beaded at his temples. His skin glistened and Hannibal guessed it to be oil that covered the young man's body, helping him not to catch too much friction on the pole he was so lewdly wrapping his legs around, bending backward to wink at a short man in the crowd. 

He was much less clothed this time, the only thing covering his pale body was a black thong, that looked like it laced up in the front. His body was toned, but not muscular, aside from his upper arms and chest. His pale body shimmered in the flashing lights, silver glitter catching the rays with every turn he made. Several wads of cash were stuffed into the garters on his thighs, silver buckles clasping them to sheer black knee stockings. His long neck curved so gracefully when he threw his head back, wrapping on leg around the pole, rubbing himself against it. Many things came to Hannibal's mind that he could do with the man, but in that moment, all he could think about was how stunningly beautiful Will looked. He would definitely be worthy of a page or two in the doctor's sketch books. 

Several men helped Will when he jumped down from the stage, Hannibal watched closely, wondering where the young man might be off to. Will walked slowly to the lit up bar, receiving more than friendly touches and giving his best smile to the men, earning himself more money placed between the skimpy fabric and his own body. Hannibal almost lamented on what a shame it would have been if Will were to go with any of the men making eyes at him, but his mind stopped when Will started walking his way.

In the dark light, he could tell the young man was not focused on him yet, but he was more than focused on Will. The closer the man got, the more Hannibal wanted to touch the man, anywhere, his hands, his neck, anywhere he wanted to, just to feel that slicked skin, just to admire that beauty closely.

Recognition and relief passed in Will's eyes when he finally saw his target. "Hey there big daddy, I was hoping you'd be here tonight." Will grinned, sliding a glass of wine to the man across the table. He turned then, pulling the curtains together, clasping them shut, letting Hannibal get a good look at him. The lights in the booth helped illuminate them both, Hannibal's breath caught as he let his eyes fall down Will's body, the damp hair curling wildly at the base of his neck, where he had sweated the gel out. The dip in his back where his spine moved with his body caught a slow running line of sweat and a heady magnolia scented oil. The dimples above his supple buttocks made the doctor's tongue flick out, licking his bottom lip, holding himself back. Further down, the firm exposed mounds of the man's ass shimmered with minute traces of body glitter. Hannibal wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean across the table and bite into that flesh. 

But when the man turned around, Hannibal had to admit to himself he had never been so captivated by a face in many many years. The slicked back hair was now wild and barely held down, one stray lock curled down his forehead. His face glimmered from his exertion on the stage, making his cheeks a beautiful red, or maybe it was from the blush he was wearing, or maybe it was from the blush Hannibal's gaze was causing him. His eyes were outlined darkly, and smudging at the edges. Black and silver eye shadow made a gradient effect around the storming blue eyes. Hannibal's eyes lingered on the man's, knowing Will was uncomfortable, but he could not help but admire beauty when it stared right back at him.

His light beard held rolling sweat, making the tiny hairs glisten under the low light. His lips were rosy, shining with clear gloss. Will's blush deepened, making Hannibal wonder why, until he realized his bottom jaw had dropped down slightly. He shut his mouth slowly, licking his lips again as his eyes took in the rest of the body before him. 

As uncomfortable as he was at the scrutiny, Will climbed onto the table and sat in front of Hannibal, his feet resting on either side of Hannibal's seat, so the man could see better, hoping this would help with paying his bills.

Hannibal took a long sip of the, surprisingly good, wine as his eyes roamed down Will. His chest reflected light off of glitter and the damp sheet of sweat and oil, making him seem other worldly. His nipples were perking up, whether from the cooler booth or Hannibal's inspection, neither was sure. The rest of his body was smooth and slick, all the way down to the scandalous garment he wore, knowing the paled skin would continue behind the thin wall of fabric, held together by leather lace tied into a small bow at the top. He could see Will's member through the fabric though, could see how restraining the garment must feel for the man, but maybe he liked it.

His thighs were gorgeous, he knew he would definitely draw the man's legs. Smooth and toned, hairless, accentuated by the garter belt and knee stockings, making his calves look even more impressive. 

Hannibal swallowed hard, then took another sip of wine. 

"Am I to your liking daddy?" Will whispered, finding his own breath taken away. He had never been observed so thoroughly, and despite the discomfort of it all, the feeling of someone's eyes on him with so much...adoration like that, it was something else. 

Hannibal looked up at Will, feeling spell stricken. "Yes." He nodded, "Yes, Will, you put the gods to shame with your astounding beauty. You are gorgeous, Will." Hannibal couldn't help praising the man of his looks. He looked too good to be ignored. 

Will gasped quietly. He had had plenty of customers tell him he was a pretty boy, but none to be so in depth, and none to seem to sincere. 

He slid down from the table into Hannibal's lap, delicately lifting the man's clenched fists to relax into warm hands against the outsides of his thighs. 

"I think you deserve a special show daddy." Will grinned, smiling wider than his normal mandatory face.

Hannibal stared up at the man seated in his lap, unconsciously splaying his fingers over the flesh beneath him. Will smirked and began swaying his body to the distant sounding beat of music still playing. Will kept on his knees, but dropped dangerously low to the bulge threatening to make itself aware in Hannibal's pants. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all week." Will purred into the man's ear, licking the shell, making the composed man beneath him hold back a wracking shiver. "I don't get daddies who take care of me so well," Will continued, watching the lust grow in Hannibal's eyes, knowing he was awaking something dangerous behind those eyes, but too curious to stop. He stretched his arms up and began swiveling his hips in slow circles, letting Hannibal take in the way his body moved, the twitch of his muscles, the shimmering off his body. "And I never get anyone who looks as perfect as you." Will finished, leaning down to barely brush his lips across Hannibal's cheek bone. 

He shut his mouth then, he didn't know where that came from, but he was content with the burning in the man's eyes. "You talk as if I am all yours. Perhaps I have a lover, maybe even a family." Hannibal tested, but the smirk in his eyes told Will better. Will grinned then, abruptly dropping to sit in Hannibal's lap, feeling the impressive hardness beneath him press against him, "Mm, I think you're lying to me daddy." Hannibal broke into a smile then, knowing Will was definitely going to be worth his time. 

"Then what do you want to hear me say, Will?" Hannibal asked, trying to keep his voice steady from the insistent grinding on his crotch. Will began to grow breathless, when he did this for customers, it had never been as intimate. 

Will almost broke his one rule, the only rule he had made for himself, that he had never really had the need to remind himself not to break before this man. But just as he was about to give in, a favorite song of his began playing, his ears catching the beginning riffs. 

He grinned, lifting off of Hannibal's lap, both of them holding back a grunt of disapproval from losing friction. 

"I'm a puppet on a string-" He began singing along with the song, looking down to see an endlessly amused expression on the man's face. He thought the looks that Hannibal had given him all night would be better than any money he had tucked into his skimpy outfit, but reality trumped those thoughts, and he began working for it. 

He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, playing with the neatly trimmed hairs and threw his head back, he began swinging his hips in tantalizing circles, practically begging to be held. 

Hannibal couldn't help himself, bringing his hands up from the man's thighs to rest on his hips, feeling the single band of fabric under his palms. Hannibal was thankful for the music as he let out a low moan when Will brought himself back down on his lap, making him grip the young man's hips tighter. 

"I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be, and satisfaction feels like a distant memory," Will continued, catching Hannibal up in between wanting to laugh and wanting to push the man down on the table for teasing him so much. 

"All I wanna hear you say is are you mine?" Will drew out, biting his inviting lips and grinding down on Hannibal again. 

"Will!" Hannibal whispered gruffly, a warning. 

As much as Will wanted to continue making the man squirm in his seat, he drew back up from his lap. With one last grin Will climbed back up onto the table, backside facing Hannibal. 

He drew a hand down his naked chest, letting it fall to the side as he began moving his hips again. Hannibal's breath hitched watching Will work. Will backed up closer to him, inviting. Hannibal sighed out the breath he was holding, reaching out his hands to tentatively hold Will's moving hips. Once he felt the large hands back on him Will brought his hands on top of the man's, turning slowly to keep the man's hands there. Biting his plush bottom lip and finding himself unable to tear away from the steady maroon gaze, Will slowly moved the hands to hold his ass, seeing the man's eyes widen minutely, feeling the man softly squeezing him, kneading his hands into his flesh. 

Will dropped to his knees on the table, pumping his upper body along with the music, slowly moving his hips along with the man's ministrations. Will glanced down, seeing Hannibal's pants still tented. "Mm, I think you like me big papa." Will grinned, bending so Hannibal would hold on more, leaning in to lick up the man's throat, stopping at his chin. 

Hannibal's darkened eyes held a smirk, "I think you like me liking you, Will." he said, seeing in his peripheral vision Will's own straining length. 

Will blushed deeply but kept up his dancing. "Let me take care of you daddy." Will purred, bending over more to mouth at Hannibal's chest through his suit. Bracing himself on one hand, feeling the warm hands of the man holding onto him, Will drug his other hand down Hannibal's suit, licking at the skin just under his collar. 

Just as he got to the man's belt line, he felt a sting. He immediately pushed back up, resting on his knees, hands against the back of the seat behind the man. "I didn't know you wanted to play like that." He grinned, pushing himself into the hand that came down again across his firm ass. "Do you like that, Will?" Hannibal questioned, rubbing the spot he had twice slapped, then traced his fingers over the lacy fabric disappearing into the young man's perfect bottom. Will whimpered, then blushed even more. He wasn't supposed to be the one getting caught up in it all. Latching his lips onto the man's strong jaw, he let out a muffled affirmative. 

"I have learned quite a lot about you tonight." Hannibal mused, desperately wanting to continue to trace the fabric into the heat he felt, but refrained. 

"I would like to learn more again." He ended, slowly running his hands up the young man's back, over his shoulders, and onto his smooth chest. He gently lifted the young man off of him with a remorseful look. 

Will almost groaned, but kept his composure. "Don't you wanna stay daddy, let me help you relax?" Will looked at the man with big eyes, hoping to persuade him to stay. Partly because he needed the money, but another part, one he wasn't currently thinking about, he wanted to spend more time with this man. Whoever he was, made him feel...wanted, cared for even, more than just a dancer or waiter. 

Hannibal gave a little smile, but it was sincere. "I want nothing more than to stay, Will. However I must be getting home." Will grinned then, "Oh yes, of course, wouldn't want to miss out on your mall of America wife and two sweetheart children hmm?" 

Hannibal gave him a knowing grin, loving the new side of sarcasm from the young man, and Will returned it. "You better be here again daddy, and sooner than a week, or I'll just have to find another daddy." He smiled, crawling closer to the man, even though he had just declared he should be going. "One bigger, better, and sexier than you." He giggled out, kissing the man's neck, not getting enough of the heat he felt radiating from the man. 

Hannibal couldn't help but break into a full smile, "I will come back soon, Will. All I need to know, is are you mine?" 

Will broke out into laughter at the man's neck, hot breath tickling Hannibal as he ran his hand up and down the young man's back. 

Will finally leaned back, letting him fall out of the trance the young man could put him in. "I'm all yours daddy...except when I need to pay rent." He winked at the older man, leaning in to place one last kiss on his high cheek bone. 

Hannibal grinned and slid out of the booth, thankful the lights were down outside of the private tables, so no one could see his still persistent erection. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end, keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes, unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days, great escape lost track of time and space..." Will sang out as the man gave him one last look. Hannibal's eyes darkened again, but this time his dangerous look was accompanied with the ghost of a smirk, letting Will know he had succeeded in leaving him thoroughly debauched, and left wanting so much more. Will grinned, drinking the last of the wine in the glass as the man made his way through the crowd. 

Will sighed as he knocked back the wine, wondering why he felt so different at that moment.

\- 

It was nearly 4 am before Will was about to leave. Matthew had left with a customer several hours before. Will did not like Matt leaving like that, but he knew the man he was with, and thought he was a half decent guy, at least enough to let Matt stay the night. 

He had finally cleaned all of his make up off, and took off his restricting clothing, ashamed to have had to relieve himself in the bathroom, he usually never had to do something like that, or at least he could wait till he got home. But this time felt like he was actually doing it with a purpose, not just release. He successfully ignored the reason he knew was behind his need, until Jack met him at the door, just as he was leaving, anxious to get home and feed his dogs. He always felt bad about having inconsistent hours, but on his days off he played with his dogs all day and made sure to always make them extra food. 

"This was left for you." Jack handed him a thick envelope with a smile on his face. "I'm proud of you Graham, make sure to keep it up." 

Will graciously took the envelope, though a little confused. When he got into his car and opened it, however, he thought he might pass out. 

_Will,_

I am unaware of how much your rent is, but I do hope this will cover a couple of months for you, at least enough to not consider a new 'daddy' any time soon. You are a truly remarkable young man, 

-Hannibal L. 

Will sat speechless as he counted the money. This was more than enough. This was five months rent in hundreds. 

Will took a big breath. His first tip from the man was more than impressive, but this was too much. He did not know who this man was, other than finally learning his first name, but he was almost frightened. Normal people wouldn't do this. 

But a small smile broke on his face. "Hannibal is not a normal person." He found himself saying to no one in particular, enjoying how the name sounded. He thought it fit well with the face. 

After calming down, he made it up in his mind to both punish and reward Hannibal for his generosity. 

But damn that man for not coming to see him again for a few days.


	3. update

hannibalXwill, I know I promised an update by today, but I've been strapped all week, give me another week and I'll put up a chapter. Sorry, and thanks to everyone who has been writing great supportive things, I'll continue it by next week.

Also, if anyone wants this story to go a particular way, or want something to happen, just drop a comment!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised an update yesterday, but I didn't get home until today. Thanks for waiting! Also, thanks so much for the comments, I definitely will be working in some of your ideas! Again, sorry sorry sorry, but I hope you guys like it. And still feel free to drop a comment on what you might want to see. xx

Attending night clubs was not something Hannibal Lecter did, neither did he flirt with staff members, nor did he deny himself pleasure. Yet he lay in his bed almost every night for a week replaying touches and hands and hips of a night club employee. He felt cheap and young and giddy, disgustingly so. But somehow, revisiting the looks Will gave him, his feelings and actions seem to not matter, and all he cared about in those nighttime moments was giving the young man the world. Hannibal turned on his side and began reviewing patients in his head, hoping to dismiss the matter for now, in place of sleep. 

Two days later, after an appointment, Hannibal answered his cell phone to a colleague he wasn't particularly fond of, but not quite enough to exterminate the link. 

"Hannibal, hi, this is Abel, are you busy right now?" 

"I have a patient in five minutes." Hannibal replied, adding and reviewing notes. 

"Ah, well I'll make it quick. Some friends are throwing me a bachelor's party Thursday at the 404 and I'd like for you to come, we need to catch up."

Hannibal stared blankly onward. If he said yes, and Will served them, his colleague was smart enough to see that something would be between them, however, if he said no, his colleague might make a pass at Will. Though, Will probably got several passes whether Hannibal was there or not. But Abel could be quite persuading. But he trusted Will. But what if Will sees it as just another job, and Abel takes it the wrong way?

Rubbing his temples, Hannibal replied. "It would be nice to catch up, Doctor Gideon. I will be there." 

"Great! We'll meet you there around eight."

Hannibal pushed his ever developing thoughts away as he welcomed another patient in. 

-

"Hannibal, it's been too long!" Abel shouted across the parking lot, hurrying up to clap Hannibal on the back. "It has been quite a while." Hannibal said with a polite smile as Abel and himself went into the club, three friends of Abel trailing behind. 

"Doctor Lecter, welcome." Jack greeted when he saw the big tipping member. Abel raised an eyebrow as they were escorted to a booth. "You come here often?" 

Hannibal ordered a glass of wine. "Occasionally I drop by after work for a drink."

Abel eyed him suspiciously but in good nature. As drinks were being brought, Hannibal couldn't help but notice the lack of a certain employee. 

"What would your soon-to-be wife think of you, Abe?" A man in their little group asked. 

Gideon only shot back the rest of his whiskey as a young worker made himself comfortable on his side. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He grinned. 

Despite the drinks and several offers of lap dances, the night was bleak for Hannibal. That is, until he caught sight of his charge, hastily entering the club. Though the lighting was low, Hannibal could see Will dressed quite casually, wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt. He spoke to Jack, then Jack pointed straight at Hannibal. Hannibal caught Will's gaze and the young man gave a horribly charming crooked smile, then disappeared into what must have been the employee's work room with a back pack.

Hannibal ordered another glass of wine and watched Abel get tipsy and make a fool of himself among several of the staff. His friends seemed miserable, turning down every pass and offer with staunch reassurance of their heterosexuality. 

"How are you gentlemen doing this evening?" Hannibal turned to the young man who assumed position as their new waiter. Will gave him beautiful smile and then turned to the rest of the table.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Abel purred, waving off the previous server as he pulled Will onto the bench with them. 

Will let out a practiced laugh and draped his arms around Abel's neck.

Hannibal's stare bored holes into the side of Will's head, but then the young man turned to him and gave a sly grin, eyes cast low. Hannibal felt a dress shoe covered foot prop up right beside him. He watched as Will impersonally flirted with Abel, giving coy smiles and laughing at all the right moments. Routine. 

Hannibal found it interesting, when Will would shoot him a look, hazy blue eyes daring him to make a move against his friend, knowing he wouldn't. Soon Abel's friends excused themselves and wished Abel a happy marriage, making room to let more servers in. They all had heard about Hannibal's generous tipping, so like clockwork several would come in and out, doing their best to persuade the doctor for anything. 

At first Hannibal dismissed them each, but then Will decided to play a game himself. 

"Oh Abel, you're such a tease!" Will boasted as he let his head fall back, allowing Abel to attack his neck with sloppy kisses. He kept his eyes trained steady on Hannibal's, brushing his thigh with the toe of his shoe. Hannibal momentarily gritted his teeth, but he could play, too. 

Without breaking eye contact, Hannibal pulled one of the servers onto his lap and let the young man dance. 

"I hope you're enjoying my daddy, Matty." Will called over the table. 

"Why is he your daddy?" Abel asked, drunk and sounding much like a kicked puppy. 

"Awe, don't worry sweetie, you can be my new daddy, looks like your friend found someone new anyway." Will said, grinning at Hannibal over Matthew's shoulder. 

Matthew laughed and twisted around to look at Will, and seeing his friend wink, he decided to up the situation. 

"Will pays too much attention to detail," Matthew began, slowly grinding on Hannibal's hips. "he's too romantic, I think. I say just go for it, get things done quicker that way." He continued, rubbing himself against the man's firm bulge. 

"Oh Abel..." Will moaned, sounding bored, making Matthew snicker, but the customer was too drunk to realize Will's encouragements were less than sincere. 

"You know, Will, I might just have to steal this one from you," Matthew teased, leaning in to lick at Hannibal's neck. Hannibal's eyes glowed with desire, but for someone else. Will carefully pushed Abel off of him and called for another drink to keep the man busy while he attended to Matthew and Hannibal. 

With the surgeon slumped over, half conscious, Will crawled on the table to be behind Matthew. 

Hannibal licked his lips as Will pushed Matthew forward, closer to Hannibal so Will could balance on his knees, rubbing against Matthew, kissing his colleague's neck while making eyes with Hannibal. 

Matthew pulled away from Hannibal's neck, knowing now would be the best time for Will to have Hannibal. He smirked to his friend as he squirmed away from the press of bodies. "See you later, Willy." Matthew teased, popping open the buttons of Will's shirt for Hannibal, dragging a dazed Abel along to another booth with waiters in training. 

"What was that about?" Hannibal asked, voice and face the perfect mask of a controlled man, but Will could tell.

"Oh, does it make you jealous, seeing me touching someone else?" Will asked, letting Hannibal slowly push his shirt off. 

"Yes." Hannibal answered simply, tracing Will's core. 

"Well it makes me jealous when you don't come in. I ask myself over and over what my big strong daddy is doing away from me." Will teased, leaning in to brush Hannibal's hair back. 

Hannibal grinned and Will was sure he looked like a shark, but didn't care. 

"I do apologize, Will. I have a very strict schedule I adhere to." 

Will rested himself on Hannibal's lap, slowly undoing his own belt, button, and zipper. 

"You know, you never told me what you do for a living." Will said, taking Hannibal's bigger hands, and placing them on his hips. 

Hannibal hooked his fingers into the loosened fabric of Will's slacks, "I am a psychiatrist." he told him, carefully pulling Will's pants down, just enough to feel the silky fabric underneath. 

"Mm, a doctor." Will sighed with pleasure as Hannibal began nipping at his neck, covering any mark Abel tried to make. 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's torso, rubbing his hands up and down Will's lithe back. Will moaned as Hannibal tenderly bit into his neck, arms tightening around the doctor's shoulders. 

Will bit his lip and pulled back. He slowly dropped his hands to Hannibal's pants, and closed his fingers over the straining bulge pressing against Hannibal's zipper. 

"Why don't you let me take care of this, I've got to be good to my daddy, don't I?" He said, gripping and running his hand over Hannibal's erection. 

Hannibal barely suppressed a groan and grabbed Will's wrists. "Why don't you let me take care of you?" He whispered huskily, gripping Will's ass. 

Will let out a huff of laughter. "Why should I let you, hmm? What if you only want me for my body?" Will asked in mock horror, holding an appalled hand to his chest, giving Hannibal an incredulous look. 

The doctor couldn't help a laugh. "What is it I have to do to prove I am worthy?" He asked, stroking down Will's chest, circling his thumbs around perky nipples. 

Will squeezed Hannibal's bulge, "You're the doctor, figure it out." he teased, kissing up Hannibal's neck, biting his ear lobe. 

Hannibal smirked and let his hand snake down to Will's own bulge, and began palming against the smaller girth. 

Will moaned and panted into Hannibal's ear when the doctor sped up his palming. Hannibal continued until he could feel Will almost beginning to unravel. He removed his hand and instead gave Will's bottom a squeeze. 

Will whimpered when Hannibal slid him off. "You are right, Will. I am the doctor, I must figure it out." He told the young man, eyes smug with pride. Will looked at him, mouth agape. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm himself, hoping his arousal would go away before Hannibal could leave with that smug face. As Hannibal stood up, Will got on his knees on the booth cushions so he could be eye level with Hannibal. 

"I expect you to prove your worth soon." Will told him, grinning. "And you better come back, soon." He emphasized. 

Hannibal nodded with a hint of a smile. "I will." He told him, leaning in to kiss Will's cheek, a gesture that felt too intimate for their current arrangement. The doctor smirked at Will's blush. Of all things that would make the man blush. 

Will watched as Hannibal walked away, stopping to drag his passed out friend.

When Hannibal got outside, he hailed a cab and propped Gideon in, told the surgeon's address and gave a fare. 

Five minutes later Will saw Hannibal enter the club again, and walk to Jack. Will went behind Matthew and draped his arms around his friend. Hannibal caught sight and watched as Will danced against his friend, keeping his eyes glued on the doctor. 

Hannibal smirked and handed Jack an envelope. Will grinned when Hannibal winked, then left.

"Honestly, Graham, if I'm going to become the boy toy I expect to share the bed when you fuck him."

Will rolled his eyes. "Thanks for playing along, Matty. I'll make it up to you sometime, 'kay?" Matthew smiled at his friend and flicked his bare chest. "I'll hold you to it." He said, sauntering off to see if he could make any more money. 

Will sighed and went to the bathroom to compose himself, he still had a few hours left on his shift. 

-

"I don't know what you're doing to that Lecter guy, but keep it up." Jack told Will as he got ready to leave for the night. Will was handed a thick envelope and went to his car to open it. 

_Will, perhaps you will give me a chance to prove my worth over dinner._

Attached was an address and time. Beneath the note, a stack of crisp bills.

Will took a deep breath, maybe this was getting too serious. Dinner? But he couldn't stop smiling despite his concerns. This was Hannibal. Strange, and wonderful Hannibal. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes for a moment. 

'Alright Doctor, I'll give you a chance.' He thought, deciding he would put the money toward something suitable to wear to dinner with the doctor. 

Will pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive home. Unbeknownst to him, a couple of his co-workers were watching in envy behind cigarettes, shaking their heads and tutting to each other about how unfortunate it was he was getting so friendly with a customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more hannibal/matthew/will??


End file.
